


Join me

by 2Loverz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maria and Natasha being adorably awkward, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out the prospect of going alone to one of Stark's party has Maria finally make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join me

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: I don't own Maria or Natasha.  
> Disclaimer: as far as I know this happened only in my mind.
> 
> Per usual, this work is unbeta'ed, so, feel free to throw errors back at me. ;)  
> Otherwise: enjoy the read!

Drool? No, Natasha Romanoff does not drool. Never did and never will.

 

Except, this is exactly what she is doing right now: drooling. Drooling and unashamedly staring at the perfect picture Maria Hill makes in a dress. Jaw-droppingly perfect. Entirely mentally Natasha thanked whatever higher power it was that had Maria decide for this strapless green dress, that showed more thigh than it hid, which was all the more reason for Natasha to drool, because have you ever taken a look at this woman's legs? Maria had legs that went on forever. And that is the exact amount of time Natasha could spend looking them up; not caring one bit about her own slightly cheesy thoughts

 

  
Never had the assissin thought to ever see Maria wearing anything but her SHIELD suit; had you asked her to bet she would've bet Hill doesn't even own any other clothes beside that, but how she loved to be proven wrong- at least in this particular case. Because no matter how hot she finds Maria in said suit, she certainly wouldn't mind to see this side right here of Maria on more than just this one ocassion. _And why was she even here anyway?_ a thought that only played a minor role in Natasha's thoughts, still busy admiring the other woman.

 

  
Lost in her thoughts (and even more drooling) she doesn't realize Maria talking to her, until a hand is flailing in front of her face, keeping her thoughts from slipping into entirely too inappropriate areas, just as her eyes were captivated by Maria's boo...

 

  
"Wow, earth to Natasha?"

 

 

"Hmmmm....Yeah? Hu?" Natasha is clearly still not fully back from her thoughts, mentally facepalming herself once she realizes her babbling."I mean, what is it commander?" she immediately straightens her back, making sure to not avert her eyes from Maria's.

 

 

"First of all, I insist on you calling me Maria, secondly I asked you if you won't let me in," she grinned almost proudly, and why wouldn't she; she rendered the mighty Black Widow speechless.

 

 

"Uhmmm...yes...letting you in? Oh oh, of course," only now Natasha noticed how rude it is of her to just stare and not invite her in.

 

  
In her apartment.  
Her home.  
Maria Hill is at her home.

 

 

 _"Maria,"_ Natasha whispers, trying out how that feels on her tongue, it fels good she decides. Definitely something she could get used to, calling her that instead of Hill or Agent Hill or anything else professional. _Or perhaps other nicknames; does Hill even have a nickname?_ _Duh, Romanoff!_ Get a grip she scolded herself.

 

 

Maria softly laughs at Natsha'a behaviour. She expected a lot when she finally decided to go for it and stop by the redhead's apartment, but certainly not this. But she likes it, she really really likes it, does it make her somewhat less nervous about what she actually came here for.

 

  
All of a sudden Natasha feels like a facepalm won't do it anymore, no, she needs a jackhammer, that's how silly and foolish she feels. She slightly wonders how stupid Hill must think she is. "Can I offer you something? I mean something to drink? Maybe...," she asks, almost tripping over her words. Again. And isn't this just perfect. Erm...no!

 

 

"No, Natasha, I'm fine," Maria holds a hand up to keep Natasha from running out of breath. Hearing Maria saying her name in such a casual way had the assassin want to purr in two seconds flat. "Actually, I came by to ask you...if you would like to accompany to Tony's party tonight," the brunette said shyly, hope audible in her voice as well as uncertainty.

 

  
Natasha blinks, makes an attempt to say something and blinks again. Did Maria really just ask her to go to Stark's party? With her? As in? A date?

 

  
"As in a date?" and of course Natasha couldn't just say yes or no, or ask why or maybe even decline. Latter, though, would imply that she is actually stupid. And yes, she might act stupid when it comes to Maria, but she isn't THAT sort of stupid.

 

 

"Yes," Maria looks at her, not sure if she likes the reason why Natasha asked, "as a date," she confirmed, quickly adding "you don't have to, you know? I just thought, you might like to, you know?" then she stops herself before she ends up knocking herself out.

 

 

"I'd love to," Natasha says, surprsing Maria a little with how eager she sounds. If only Maria knew about how eager Natasha _is_.

 

  
"Really?"

 

 

"Really," Natasha nods slowly, still baffled by Maria's proposal. "But...why? I mean, there certainly are better candidates to bring as a date to one of Tony's parties," So, instead of just accepting the offer Natasha has to go and talk, immediately reminding herself why she should stop talking around Maria.

 

 

"Because I really like you and to be honest, I've wanted to ask you on a date, or drink or whatever a couple of times already, but always chickened out," visibly taken aback by Maria's words Natasha just stares at her; like this isn't what she's been doing ever since Maria showed up at her place.

 

 

"You like...me?"

 

 

"I do," Maria smiles, "very much so," might as well be completely honest she thinks and lays all her cards on the table, "You make my heart beat faster," Maria blurts out, screwing all possible consequences.

 

 

 

And as if everything that has happened tonight has just settled into her mind a smile breaks out in Natasha's face as well, "the feeling is mutual," she stammers surprising herself with this level of honestly right away. She leans forward to plant a kiss on Maria's cheek. "I'll be right back, just gonna go and get changed, can hardly go there in jeans and a shirt," she looks down at herself.

 

 

Before Maria can say anything she hears the bedroom door getting closed. She takes the time waiting to look around a bit. Lost in studying the photos lying around on a shelf she doesn't notice Natasha's return.

 

  
"Hey," Maria jumps slightly, "I'm ready, we can go now," Natasha offers.

 

 

"Great, then let's...," the rest of her words died on Maria's tongue, at the sight Natasha presented, "go," she at last finishes, wonderment in her voice. "You look...gorgeous," Maria states. And how could Natasha not; the dark blue dress fitting her body like it was made for her, which it probably was Maria muses. It showed just the right amount of skin to look sexy but not cheap. Maria swallows.

 

 

Natasha blushes, just like earlier. "I'm glad you like it," she says bashfully, "you too, by the way, your dress looks good. I mean you in your dress...,"

 

 

"I was hoping you'd like it, picked it out only for you," Maria winks.

 

  
Natasha feels her knees growing weak. "We really should get going or else...," she then cuts herself off before saying anything too forward.

 

 

Maria raises an eyebrow, but settles for just agreeing, "Yes, we really should,"

 

 

Natasha nods and opens the door for her.

 

  
Walking past her to leave the apartment Maria leans in close, "There's always time for 'or else' later," she whispers, letting her tongue sneak out to graze the assassin's ear lightly.

 

 

A shudder runs through Natasha's body. Her sharp intake of breath mixed with a groan makes Maria chuckle. "This woman will be the death of me," the redhead whispers to herself, in hope Maria didn't hear it. A hope she's sure is in vain.

 

  
Closing the door behind her Natasha prays that she'll survive this party, given how riled up Maria had gotten her just by showing up in that dress, she has her doubts she will.

 

 

Linking her arm with Maria's she knows they're in for an interesting and long night.


End file.
